Türkiye Ortadoğu Amme Enstitüsü
TODAİE veya Türkiye ve Orta Doğu Amme İdaresi Enstitüsü; 1958 yılında 7163 sayılı Kanunla kurulmuş amme idaresi enstitüsüdür. Kamu yönetimi alanında İktisadi ve İdari Bilimler bölümleri mezunlarına yüksek lisans ve doktora seviyelerinde eğitim vermektedir. Genel Kişisel ve toplumsal yaşam gibi, örgütsel yaşam da değişmeden payına düşeni çokça almakta; değişmeye uyum konusu, bütün örgütsel yapılar için, bir varlık sorunu olarak her zaman olduğundan daha çok ve ayrı bir önem taşımaktadır. Değişmenin yönünü belirleyen en önemli güç, kuşku yok ki, bilgidir. Yeni dönemin yükselen değeridir bilgi. Ulaştığı boyutlar ve insan yaşamını yönlendiren etkileriyle bilgi, eşsiz bir kaynaktır. Eğitim ise, bilginin taşınması, yorumlanıp yeniden tanımlanmasındaki anahtar kavramdır. Eğitim, insanları değiştirmeyi, değişme gerekleri doğrultusunda hazırlamayı amaçlar. Bu anlamda, son dönemde eğitim, insana yapılan en değerli yatırım alanı olarak algılanmaya başlanmış, insan niteliklerinin yükseltilmesinde çok daha özel bir önem kazanmıştır. Sonuçta, kuruluşların kendilerini yenileyip değişen koşullara uydurarak ayakta kalabilmeleri her şeyden önce, insan kaynağına yaptıkları yatırımla; başka bir deyişle, bilgi ve bilgiye erişim yolunda eğitime verdikleri önemle orantılıdır. TODAİE, bu süreçte, bir yandan yürütmekte olduğu yüksek Lisans düzeyindeki yönetici yetiştirme programı, öte yandan da kurum ve kuruluşların gereksinme duydukları yönetim alanlarına yönelik çok sayıdaki kısa süreli kurs, seminer ve benzeri eğitim etkinlikleriyle, uzun dönemde kazanmış oldugu birikim ve deneyimlerini de sürece katarak yönetimde verimliliği ve hizmetin niteliğini artırma çabalarına destek olmayı amaçlamaktadır. Enstütü Yönetimi Genel Müdürlük Genel Müdür Prof. Dr. Eyyup Günay İSBİR Genel Müdür Yardımcısı Prof. Dr. Songül ALTINIŞIK Genel Müdür Sekreterliği Ziynet ERSOY Genel Müdür Yardımcılığı Sekreterliği Gülbül GÜLER Kurul Sekreteryası Zuhal AYDOĞDU Genel Sekreterlik Genel Sekreter Tülün YÜCEL Genel Sekreter Yardımcısı Cevat ÖZER Genel Sekreterlik Sekreterliği Rakibe DOĞAN İdari ve Mali İşler Müdürü Jale KILIÇ Personel Müdürü Sevilay ULUTAŞ Öğrenci İşleri Müdürü Yasemen YILDIRIM Sosyal İşler Müdürü Cemal PORGALI Kütüphane Müdürü Vildan KAHRAMAN Strateji Geliştirme Md. Taner AKKAYA Yönetim Kurulu *Başkan Prof.Dr.Eyyup Günay İSBİR *1.Üye Prof.Dr.Songül ALTINIŞIK *2.Üye Prof.Dr.Meral TECER *3.Üye Prof.Dr.Feyzi ULUĞ *4.Üye Prof.Dr.Oya ÇİTÇİ *5.Üye Prof.Dr.Kamil Ufuk BİLGİN *6.Üye Prof.Dr.Seriye SEZEN *7.Üye Prof.Dr.Türksel BENSGHİR *8.Üye Prof.Dr.Neşe SONGÜR *9.Üye Doç.Dr.Onur Ender ASLAN *10.Üye Doç.Dr.Örsan AKBULUT *11.Üye Doç.Dr.Argun AKDOĞAN *12.Üye Doç.Dr.Kıvılcım ERTAN *13.Üye Doç.Dr. Aslı AKAY *14.Üye Doç.Dr. Erkan TURAL *15.Üye Doç.Dr.Filiz KARTAL *16.Üye Prof.Dr.Anıl ÇEÇEN (A.Ü.Hukuk Fak.) *17.Üye Doç.Dr.Cüneyt OZANSOY (A.Ü.Hukuk Fak.) *18.Üye Prof.Dr.Murat SEZGİNER (G.Ü.Hukuk Fak.) *19.Üye Faruk ÖZÇELİK (Başbakanlık) *20.Üye Melek Sina BAYDUR (Dışişleri Bakanlığı) *21.Üye Mehmet ŞİMŞEK (Maliye Bakanlığı) *22.Üye Ahmet Fikret BAYRAKLI (MEB) *23.Üye Ayhan KARACA (Sanayi ve Ticaret Bakanlığı) *24.Üye Dr.Y.Müh.Kd.Alb.Temel Yaşar KATIRCIOĞLU (Milli Savunma Bakanlığı) *25.Üye Bekir TÜZEL (Bayındırlık İskan Bakanlığı) *26.Üye Özgür ÖZASLAN (Kültür ve Turizm Bakanlığı) *27.Üye Doç.Dr.Tayfun ÇINAR (A.Ü.SBF) Yürütme Kurulu Başkan Prof.Dr.Eyyup Günay İSBİR 1.Üye Prof.Dr.Songül ALTINIŞIK 2.Üye Prof.Dr.Meral TECER 3.Üye Prof.Dr.Oya ÇİTÇİ 4.Üye Doç.Dr.Argun AKDOĞAN 5.Üye Doç.Dr.Onur Ender ASLAN 6.Üye Doç.Dr.Örsan AKBULUT Akademik Kurul Başkan Prof. Dr.Eyyup Günay İSBİR 1.Üye Prof.Dr.Songül ALTINIŞIK 2.Üye Prof. Dr. Meral TECER 3.Üye Prof. Dr. Feyzi ULUĞ 4.Üye Prof. Dr. Oya ÇİTÇİ 5.Üye Prof.Dr.Kamil Ufuk BİLGİN 6.Üye Prof.Dr.Seriye SEZEN 7.Üye Prof.Dr.Türksel BENSGHİR 8.Üye Prof.Dr. Neşe SONGÜR 9.Üye Doç. Dr. Onur Ender ASLAN 10.Üye Doç.Dr. Örsan AKBULUT 11.Üye Doç.Dr. Argun AKDOĞAN 12.Üye Doç.Dr.Kıvılcım ERTAN 13.Üye Doç.Dr. Aslı AKAY 14.Üye Doç.Dr. Filiz KARTAL 16.Üye Doç.Dr.Erkan TURAL 18. Üye Yrd.Doç.Dr.Aslı YAĞMURLU 15.Üye Yayın kurulu Başkan Prof.Dr. Eyyup Günay İSBİR 1.Üye Prof.Dr. Meral TECER 2.Üye Prof.Dr. Oya ÇİTÇİ 3.Üye Prof.Dr. Songül ALTINIŞIK 4.Üye Doç.Dr. Onur Ender ASLAN Kütüphane komisyonu Başkan Prof. Dr.Eyyup Günay İSBİR 1.Üye Prof.Dr. Meral TECER 2.Üye Doç.Dr. Onur Ender ASLAN 3.Üye Vildan KAHRAMAN Öğretim ve Yetiştirme Şubesi Proğram Kurulu Başkan Doç. Dr. Argun AKDOĞAN 1.Üye Prof.Dr.Songül ALTINIŞIK 2.Üye Prof.Dr. Neşe SONGÜR 3.Üye Doç.Dr.Örsan Ö.AKBULUT 4.Üye Doç.Dr.Filiz KARTAL SEM proğram kurulu Başkan Prof.Dr. Songül ALTINIŞIK 1.Üye Yrd.Doç.Dr.Başak BEYDOĞAN TANGÖR 2.Üye Doç.Dr.Argun AKDOĞAN Akademik Öğretim ve Yetiştirme Tanıtıtım Öğretim ve Yetiştirme Şube Müdürlüğü, düzenlediği kısa ve uzun süreli eğitim programlarıyla kamu yönetiminde çalışan insan gücünü geliştirmeyi amaçlamaktadır. Enstitü eğitim ve öğretim faaliyetlerinin temelini oluşturan “yüksek lisans” ve “doktora” programları, kısa süreli seminerler ve eğitim programları ile “Kamu Diplomasisi Kursu” bu birim tarafından planlanmakta ve Öğrenci İşleri Müdürlüğü ile Sürekli Eğitim Merkezi Müdürlüğünündestekçalışmalarıile uygulanmaktadır. Öğretim ve Yetiştirme etkinlikleri kısaca; uzun dönemli lisansüstü öğretim ve kısa süreli seminer, kurs gibi eğitim etkinlikleri olmak üzere iki grupta toplanmaktadır. TODAİE’de halen dört yüksek lisans ve bir doktora programı sürdürülmektedir. Bunlar; Kamu Yönetimi Yüksek Lisans Programı, Kolluk Yönetimi Yüksek Lisans Programı, Adalet Yönetimi Yüksek Lisans Programı, Eğitim Yönetimi Yüksek Lisans Programı ve Yönetim Bilimi Doktora Programıdır. *2009 yılına kadar 4122 kamu görevlisi Kamu Yönetimi Yüksek Lisans Programı eğitiminden geçmiştir. *1999 yılından beri sürdürülmekte olan Kolluk Yönetimi Yüksek Lisans Programına 231 Emniyet Genel Müdürlüğü personeli devam etmiştir. *2003 yılında ilk kez düzenlenen Adalet Yönetimi Yüksek Lisans Programına 2009 yılı dahil 117 Adalet Bakanlığı personeli katılmıştır. *2006 yılında ilk kez düzenlenen Eğitim Yönetimi Yüksek Lisans Programına bugüne kadar 57 Milli Eğitim Bakanlığı personeli devam etmiştir. 2002 yılından beri düzenlenmekte olan Yönetim Bilimi doktora programında, halen çeşitli aşamalarda 17 doktora öğrencisi öğrenimlerini sürdürmektedir. Enstitü eğitim etkinlikleri çerçevesinde düzenlenen uluslararası kısa süreli eğitim programlarında, çeşitli ülkelerden TODAİE’ye gelen üst ve orta düzey yöneticilere, Türk Kamu Yönetimine ilişkin bilgiler verilmektedir. Bu bağlamda, her yıl en başarılı yönetici adayı 20 öğrencimizin Fransa ENA’da ve Çin Personel Bakanlığı’nın davetlisi olarak Çin’de kısa süreli yönetim seminerlerine katılmaları sağlanmaktadır. Enstitünün yürüttüğü programlar arasında, yabancı kamu görevlilerine yönelik bir Yüksek Lisans Programı olan “International Advanced Public Executive Program” da yer almaktadır. İngilizce olarak açılan bu program 3 akademik yıl devam etmiş ve 41 yabancı uyruklu kamu görevlisi eğitilmiştir. TİKA Başkanlığı'nın mali katkısı ile başlamış olan program finansman sıkıntısı nedeniyle 1999 yılından beri düzenlenememektedir. Proğram kurulu Merkezler İVM Merkez Hakkında Türkiye’de ilk insan hakları merkezi, 1975 yılında “İnsan Hakları Araştırma ve Derleme Merkezi” adıyla TODAİE’de kurulmuştur. 35 yıl sonra TODAİE, yine Türkiye’de bir ilki gerçekleştirerek (ilk “vatandaşlık çalışmaları” merkezi), Merkez’in çalışma alanına vatandaşlık çalışmalarını eklemiştir. Merkez, 20 Şubat 2010 tarihli (27499 sayılı) Resmî Gazete’de yayınlanan yönetmelikle "Türkiye ve Orta Doğu Amme İdaresi Enstitüsü İnsan Hakları ve Vatandaşlık Çalışmaları Merkezi" adıyla araştırma ve yayın faaliyetlerini sürdürmektedir. Merkez müdürlüğü görevini, Mayıs 2010'ten bu yana Doç.Dr. Kıvılcım ERTAN yürütmektedir. Yayınlar El Kitapları Dizisi Yayınlara Katkıda Bulunacaklar İçin Not Etkinlikler İNSAN HAKLARI VE YURTTAŞLIK KONFERANSI TARİH: 14-15 Aralık 2006 AMAÇ:20. Yüzyılın sonunda giderek artan insan hakları ve yurttaşlık hakları arasındaki gerilimi geniş bir platformda tartışmak TARTIŞILAN KONULAR: İnsan Haklarının Tarihi, Felsefi ve Etik Boyutları Medya, İnsan Hakları ve Yurttaşlık Çalışanların Hakları Sığınmacılar ve İnsan Hakları Kadınlar ve İnsan Hakları ‘Küresel Adalet’,Eşitsizlik ve Yoksulluk Küresel Hegemonik Bir Söylem Olarak İnsan Hakları Dayanışma Hakları ve Yurttaşlık Özellikle Korunan Grupların Hakları ve Yurttaşlık Küreselleşme ve Bölgesel Bütünleşme Bağlamında İnsan Hakları ve Yurttaşlık Sosyal Haklar ve Yurttaşlık Göç Bağlamında İnsan Hakları ve Yurttaşlık Türkiye’ de İnsan Hakları ve Yurttaşlık Kişisel ve Siyasal Haklar İnsan Hakları, Siyaset ve Demokrasi İnsan Hakları ve Yurttaşlık Gerilimi Konferansta sunulan toplam 47 bildiriden bazıları seçilip, İnsan Hakları Yıllığı ve Turkish Year Bookl of Human Rights dergilerinde makale olarak yayınlanmak üzere hakeme gönderilecektir. YOKSULLUK, ŞİDDET VE İNSAN HAKLARI KONFERANSI TARİH: 6-7 Aralık 2001 AMAÇ: 21. yüzyıl başında insanlığın giderek daha fazla karşılaştığı yoksulluk ve şiddeti, insan hakları bakış açısıyla tartışmak ve bu konudaki düşünsel birikime katkıda bulunmak. TARTIŞILAN KONULAR: Yoksulluğun küresel ve yerel boyutları Yoksulluk önleyici politikalar Kadın yoksulluğu ve kadınlara yönelik şiddet Kentsel ve kırsal yoksulluk Yoksullukla baş etme stratejileri İşsizlik, sosyal dışlama, sokak çocukları, çağdaş kölelik Suç, terör, savaş, sosyal haklar Konferansta sunulan 30 adet bildiriyi bir araya getiren ‘ Yoksulluk, Şiddet ve İnsan Hakları’ adlı, Mayıs 2002 baskılı kitap TODAİE- İHADM tarafından yayınlanmıştır. TÜRKİYE’ DE İNSAN HAKLARI KONFERANSI TARİH: 7-9 Aralık 1998 AMAÇ: Türkiye’ de insan haklarını çok geniş bir platformda tartışmak ve bu konudaki düşünsel birikime katkıda bulunmak TARTIŞILAN KONULAR: Temel insan hakları sorunları Demokrasi ve temel haklar İnsan haklarının uluslararası korunması Azınlıklar, mülteciler ve insan hakları Yönetim ve insan hakları Sosyal haklar ve günümüz Kültür, eğitim, sanat ve insan hakları Yeni sorunlar, yeni haklar Evrensellik, küreselleşme ve insan hakları Konferansta sunulan 50 adet bildiriyi bir araya getiren ‘ Türkiye’de, İnsan Hakları’ adlı, Haziran 2000 baskılı kitap TODAİE- İHADM tarafından yayınlanmıştır. 20. YÜZYILIN SONUNDA KADINLAR VE GELECEK KONFERANSI TARİH: 19-21 Kasım 1997 AMAÇ: 20. yüzyılın sonunda, insan haklarının önemli bir parçası olan kadın haklarını ve Türkiye’ de kadın sorunlarını tartışmak, kadın çalışmaları alanına ve sosyal bilimlere düşünsel katkıda bulunmak TARTIŞILAN KONULAR: Özel alanda kadınlar Cinsellik, şiddet ve kadınlar Çalışma yaşamı Sıra dışı uğraşlarda kadınlar Bilim, ideoloji, metodoloji Toplumsal cinsiyet ve eğitim Medya, sanat ve kadınlar Sivil toplum ve kadınlar İktidar, siyaset ve kadınlar Konferansta sunulan 53 adet bildiriyi bir araya getiren ’20.yüzyılın Sonunda Kadınlar ve Gelecek’ adlı, Kasım 1998 baskılı kitap TODAİE- İHADM tarafından yayınlanmıştır. İNSAN HAKLARI VE DEMOKRASİ EĞİTİMİ SEMİNERİ Süre : 4 gün Amaç Hedef kitleleri insan hakları ve demokrasi alanındaki gelişmeler konusunda bilgilendirmek ve güncel sorunları tartışmak amaçlanmaktadır. İçerik Demokrasi Kavramı ve Tarihsel Gelişimi Demokrasinin Yasal/Kurumsal Yapısı Siyasal Kültür ve Demokrasi İnsan Hakları Kavramı ve Tarihsel Gelişimi İnsan Hakları Belgeleri ve Uluslararası Korunması Türkiye'de insan hakları ve Demokrasi sorunları Kimler Katılabilir ? Mülki idare amirleri (kaymakamlar, vali yardımcıları, valiler), kaymakam adayları, emniyet yöneticileri, polis memurları, cezaevleri görevlileri, eğitim yöneticileri, eğitim müfettişleri, medya mensupları, stajyer hakimler, öğretmenler ve isteyen kamu görevlileri. Yasal Gelişmeler nsan Hakları ile İlgili Yasal Gelişmeler Tarama Dönemi: 1 Aralık 2007-14 Kasım 2008 Kanunlar Ceza İnfaz Kurumları ve Tutukevleri İzleme Kurulları Kanununda Değişiklik Yapılmasına İlişkin Kanun , 5712/20.11.2007, RG: 04.12.2007/26720 Uluslararası Çocuk Kaçırmanın Hukuki Yön ve Kapsamına Dair Kanun, 5717/22.11.2007, RG: 04.12.2007/26720 Tanık Koruma Kanunu , 5726/27.12.2007, RG: 05.01.2008/26747 Temel Ceza Kanunlarına Uyum Amacıyla Çeşitli Kanunlarda ve Diğer Bazı Kanunlarda Değişiklik Yapılmasına Dair Kanun , 5728/23.01.2008, RG: 08.02.2008/26781 Türkiye Cumhuriyeti Anayasasının Bazı Maddelerinde Değişiklik Yapılmasına Dair Kanun , 5735/09.02.2008, RG:23.02.2008/26796 Vakıflar Kanunu , 5737/20.02.2008, RG: 27.02.2008/26800 Sağlık Hizmetleri Temel Kanununda Değişiklik Yapılması Hakkında Kanun , 5748/12.03.2008, RG: 22.03.2008/ 26824 Seçimlerin Temel Hükümleri ve Seçmen Kütükleri Hakkında Kanunda Değişiklik Yapılmasına Dair Kanun , 5749/12.03.2008, RG: 22.03.2008/26824 Sosyal Sigortalar ve Genel Sağlık Sigortası Kanunu ile Bazı Kanun ve Kanun Hükmünde Kararnamelerde Değişiklik Yapılmasına Dair Kanun , 5754/17.04.2008, RG: 08.05.2008/26870 Türk Ceza Kanununda Değişiklik Yapılmasına Dair Kanun, 5759/30.04.2008, RG: 08.05.2008/26870 İş Kanunu ve Bazı Kanunlarda Değişiklik Yapılması Hakkında Kanun , 5763/15.05.2008, RG: 26.05.2008/26887 Sosyal Sigortalar ve Genel Sağlık Sigortası Kanunu ile Bazı Kanunlarda Değişiklik Yapılması Hakkında Kanun , 5797/31.07.2008, RG: 19.08.2008/26972 TBMM Kararları İnsan Haklarını İnceleme Komisyonunun, Türkiye Büyük Millet Meclisinin Tatilde Bulunduğu Sürede de Çalışabilmesine İlişkin Karar ,921/17.06.2008, RG: 20.06.2008/26912 Uluslararası Anlaşmalar Türkiye Cumhuriyeti Hükümeti ile Birleşmiş Milletler Kalkınma Programı Arasında İmzalanan, “Türkiye'de Ülke İçinde Yerinden Olmuş Kişiler Programının Geliştirilmesine Destek” Başlıklı Proje Belgesinin Onaylanması Hakkında Karar, 2007/12846, RG: 10.12.2007/26726 Avrupa Konseyi Bünyesinde Oluşturulan Kadınlara Yönelik Şiddetle Mücadele Gücü Tarafından Yürütülecek “Aile İçi Şiddet Dahil, Kadınlara Yönelik Şiddetle Mücadele Kampanyası” Çerçevesinde Avrupa Konseyince Nakdi Hibe Verilmesine İlişkin Anlaşmanın Yürürlüğe Girmesi Hakkında Karar , 2007/12893, RG: 07.01.2008/26749 Dünya Fikri Mülkiyet Hakları Örgütü (WIPO) Tarafından Kabul Edilen “WIPO İcralar ve Fonogramlar Andlaşması” ve “WIPO Telif Hakları Andlaşması”na Katılmamız Hakkında Karar , 2008/13597, RG: 14.05.2008/26876 Bakanlar Kurulu Kararları Milletlerarası Ahvali Şahsiye Komisyonunun 10 Eylül 1964 Tarihli 8 Numaralı “Vatandaşlığın Kazanılması Konusunda Karşılıklı Bilgi Verilmesi Hakkında Sözleşme”sinin Türkiye Cumhuriyeti Bakımından Sona Erdirilmesine Dair Karar, 2007/12876, RG: 07.12.2007/26723 Milletlerarası Ahvali Şahsiye Komisyonunun 10 Eylül 1964 Tarihli 8 Numaralı “Vatandaşlığın Kazanılması Konusunda Karşılıklı Bilgi Verilmesi Hakkında Sözleşmesi”nin Türkiye Cumhuriyeti Bakımından Sona Erme Tarihinin 30/9/2010 Olarak Tespiti Hakkında Karar , 2008/13353, RG: 21.03.2008/26823 Yönetmelikler Ailenin Korunmasına Dair Kanunun Uygulanması Hakkında Yönetmelik , RG: 01.03.2008/26803 Dernekler Yönetmeliğinde Değişiklik Yapılmasına Dair Yönetmelik , RG:22.03.2008/26824 65 Yaşını Doldurmuş Muhtaç, Güçsüz ve Kimsesiz Türk Vatandaşları ile Özürlü ve Muhtaç Türk Vatandaşlarına Aylık Bağlanması Hakkında Yönetmelikte Değişiklik Yapılmasına Dair Yönetmelik , RG: 01.08.2008/26954 Korunmaya Muhtaç Çocukların Tespiti, İnceleme, Korunma Kararlarının Alınması ve Kaldırılmasına İlişkin Yönetmelikte Değişiklik Yapılmasına Dair Yönetmelik , RG:26.09.2008/27009 Uluslararası Belgeler BİRLEŞMİŞ MİLLETLER ANTLAŞMALARI Çocuk Haklarına Dair Sözleşme Çocuk Haklarına Dair Sözleşme'ye Ek Çocuk Satışı, Çocuk Fahişeliği Ve Çocuk Pornografisi İle İlgili İhtiyari Protokol Çocuk Haklarına Dair Sözleşme'ye Ek Çocukların Silahlı Çatışmalara Dahil Olmaları Konusundaki İhtiyari Protokol Ekonomik, Sosyal Ve Kültürel Haklara İlişkin Uluslararası Sözleşme Her Türlü Irk Ayrımcılığının Ortadan Kaldırılmasına İlişkin Uluslararası Sözleşme İnsan Hakları Evrensel Beyannamesi İşkence Ve Diğer Zalimane Gayrıinsani Veya Küçültücü Muamele Veya Cezaya Karşı Birleşmiş Milletler Sözleşmesi Kadınlara Karşı Her Türlü Ayrımcılığın Önlenmesi Sözleşmesine İlişkin İhtiyari Protokol Kadınlara Karşı Her Türlü Ayrımcılığın Önlenmesine Dair Sözleşme Kadınların Siyasal Haklarına İlişkin Sözleşme Medeni Ve Siyasi Haklara İlişkin Uluslararası Sözleşme Medeni Ve Siyasi Haklara İlişkin Uluslararası Sözleşmeye Ek İhtiyari Protokol Mültecilerin Hukuk Statüsüne İlişkin 1967 Protokolü Mültecilerin Hukuki Durumuna Dair Sözleşme Ölüm Cezasının Kaldırılmasını Amaçlayan, Medeni Ve Siyasi Haklara İlişkin Uluslararası Sözleşme'ye Ek İkinci İhtiyari Protokol Soykırım Suçunun Önlenmesine Ve Cezalandırılmasına Dair Sözleşme AVRUPA KONSEYİ ANTLAŞMALARI Avrupa İnsan Hakları Sözleşmesi Avrupa Sosyal Şartı Avrupa Güvenlik Şartı Yeni Bir Avrupa İçin Paris Şartı Helsinki Nihai Senedi Avrupa İnsan Hakları Sözleşmesi Ek 1. nolu Protokol Avrupa İnsan Hakları Sözleşmesi Ek 3. nolu Protokol Avrupa İnsan Hakları Sözleşmesi Ek 4. nolu Protokol Avrupa İnsan Hakları Sözleşmesi Ek 6. nolu Protokol Avrupa İnsan Hakları Sözleşmesi Ek 7. nolu Protokol Avrupa İnsan Hakları Sözleşmesi Ek 8. nolu Protokol Avrupa İnsan Hakları Sözleşmesi Ek 12. nolu Protokol Avrupa İnsan Hakları Sözleşmesi Ek 13. nolu Protokol Avrupa İnsan Hakları Sözleşmesi Ek 14. nolu Protokol Avrupa Birliğine Tam Üyelik Kriterleri Bağlantılar Türkiye’ de İnsan Hakları Kuruluşları/ Human Rights Institutions in Turkey *Amnesty International Turkey / Uluslararası Af Örgütü Türkiye *Ankara University Women's Studies Center / Ankara Üniversitesi Kadın Sorunları Araştırma ve Uygulama Merkezi *Association for Liberal thinking/ Liberal Düşünce Topluluğu *Association for Solidarity with Asylum Seekers and Immigrants / Sığınmacılar ve Göçmenlerle Dayanışma Derneği *Children Foundation/ Çocuk Vakfı *Flying Brom/ Uçan Süpürge *Helsinki Citizens Assembly / Helsinki Yurttaşlar Derneği *History Association/Tarih Vakfı *Human Rights Association / İnsan Hakları Derneği *Human Rights Foundation of Turkey / Türkiye İnsan Hakları Vakfı *Human Rights Joint Platform / İnsan Hakları Ortak Platformu *Human Rights Law Research Center/İnsan Hakları Hukuku Araştırma ve Uygulama Merkezi *I.H.H. Humanitarian Relief Foundation / İnsan Hak ve Hürriyetleri İnsani Yardım Vakfı *Marmara University Human Rights Center / Marmara Üniversitesi İnsan Hakları Merkezi *METU Gender and Women's Studies Graduate Programme / ODTÜ Kadın Çalışmaları Yüksek Lisans Programı *Organization for Human Rights and Solidarity for Oppressed People/ MAZLUMDER *Organization of Patient and Patients' Relatives' Rights / Hasta ve Hasta Yakını Hakları Derneği *Prime Ministry- Human Rights Presidency / T. C. Başbakanlık İnsan Hakları Başkanlığı *Social Democracy Foundation/sosyal demokrasi vakfı *The Physically Disabled Supporting Association / Bedensel Engelliler Dayanışma Derneği *Turkish Bar Association/ Türkiye Barolar Birliği İnsan Hakları Araştırma ve Uygulama Merkezi *Turkish Democracy Foundation / Türk Demokrasi Vakfı *Turkish Medical Association / Türk Tabipleri Birliği *Umut Foundation / Umut Vakfı *University of Istanbul Centre for Research and Practice in Human Rights Law / İstanbul Üniversitesi İnsan Haklari Hukuku Araştirma Ve Uygulama Merkezi *Women for Women's Human Rights-New Ways/ Kadının İnsan Hakları-Yeni Cözümler Vakfı *Women's Library and Information Centre / Kadının İnsan Hakları Bilgi Belge Merkezi *Women’s Rights Association Against Discrimination / Ayrımcılığa Karşı Kadın Hakları Derneği (akder) *Youth Reautonomy Foundation of Turkey / Türkiye Çocuklara Yeniden Özgürlük Vakfı Uluslararası İnsan Hakları Kuruluşları/ International Human Rights Institutions *African Commission on Human and Peoples' Rights *Albanian Centre for Human Rights *American Civil Liberties Union *Amnesty International (AI) *Asian Human Rights Commission *Association For the Prevention of Torture *Bulgarian Helsinki Committee *Canadian Human Rights Tribunal *Center for Democracy and Technology *Council of Europe *Equal Treatment Commission, The Netherlands *European Court of Human Rights *European Court of Justice *Human Rights NGO's by Yahoo *Human Rights Watch *Inter-American Court of Human Rights *International Action Center *International Court of Arbitration (ICA) *International Court of Justice (ICJ) *International Criminal Court (Rome Statute) *International Criminal Tribunal for Rwanda (ICTR) *International Criminal Tribunal for the former Yugoslavia (ICTY) *International Helsinki Federation for Human Rights, Austria *International Federation for Human Rights *International Rehabilitation Council for Torture Victims *International Service of Human Rights *NGO Coalition for an International Criminal Court *Nongovernmental Organisations and Activists *Organization of African Unity *Permanent Court of Arbitration (PCA) *Statewatch Database: Monitoring the State and Civil Liberties in the European Union *The Equality Authority, Ireland *United Nations High Commissioner for Human Rights (UNHCHR) *United Nations High Commission for Refugees *World Organisation Against Torture * İletişim YERYÖM SEM eDEM Dış bağlantılar * Resmi web sitesi Kategori:1958'de kurulan eğitim kurumları Kategori:Enstitüler Kategori:TODAİE Kategori:Türkiye Ortadoğu Amme Enstitüsü